Stars
by Kinoki
Summary: [AU] Hiiro's having mysterious dreams, Usagi wants love, Minako's famous, Duo's the God of Love, interested? Then please R&R! Dedicated to those who put up with me not updating like I promise...


**Stars**

**Ok, I'm hoping this helps make up for the fact that I haven't updated like I've said I would... if it doesn't, maybe the next chapters of FotM and LEbM will. Both are about half-written and... well, writer's block sucks.**

**This was a spontaneous fic that came to mind while I was listening to Stars by Switchfoot. It just... made me feel like writing so hopefully - I'm not completely sure - if I listen to this song enough I'll have those chapters out before school starts (the 4th). One can only hope the Power of Music will work it's magic on me!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, 'C'est la Vie' by Ayaka Komatsu or 'Stars' by Switchfoot. **

'thinking'

"speaking"

--+-- skipping around to people and stuff. or a time passes - years or months.

**--!--** a time passes, but only days or hours/minutes.

**--"--** a dream?

* * *

**--"--**

_"The stars are so pretty tonight!" Hiiro turned to his baby girl, Usagi. She smiled up at him, showing off her little white baby teeth._

_"Not half as beautiful as you are, Small Lady. The most beautiful little woman in the universe." she giggled and he patted her pink-coned head and stood up, brushing himself off._

_"You're so funny daddy! Everybody knows that mommy is the prettiest!" Hiiro smiled and thought of his wife, his thoughts of love were broken with four year old Usagi's question._

_"Don't the stars make you happy?"_

_"Come on sweetheart, we don't want your mother to worry." and with that the two headed down a grassy hill hand-in-hand, towards a shimmering city and a crystal palace._

**I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely  
But when I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars  
I see someone else  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I feel like myself**

**--"--**

"Hiiro!" a voice called. The body of the voice shook Hiiro's shoulder, saying his name repeatedly in an attempt to wake up the late sleeper. Hiiro's eyes snapped open. Seeing the culprit he growled slightly and sat up in his bed, glancing up at the owner of the voice. The young man had a long braid reaching his thighs and shining cobalt blue eyes.

"What is it Duo?"

"Hey man, its already eleven and you're still asleep! Even I'm up before you - as you can see!"

"Whatever."

"So now that peace has been achieved you're just going to be lazy and no more perfect business?" he asked his quiet friend.

The young man shrugged and stood. Duo blinked.

"Hey, I'm taller than you today!" Hiiro sent his friend an odd look.

Duo nodded, "I keep track of every day I'm taller than you! A while back it hit me - Trowa's the tallest and Wufei's the shortest - so who's next in line? So while you weren't looking, I kind of measured you and you were taller! I begrudgingly admitted temporary defeat and the next day I noticed that you looked smaller - I measured myself and I was 3cm taller! So since that day, three years ago, I've been checking and it's never the same for more than a week!"

Hiiro shoved Duo away and walked to the bathroom. He was not in the mood to ask how Duo had been able to do that for the past three years without him noticing.

"Well then, today you're 177cm - and I'm 178cm!"

**--+--**

Usagi danced around the streets of Tokyo, her navy blue robe whirling around her.

"It's finally over! Everyone, we've finally graduated! Isn't this the happiest day of your lives?" she smiled cheerfully at her family and friends, some who were laughing at the happy-go-lucky girl.

Tsukino-papa snapped another shot of his little girl who had suddenly become all grown up. The eighteen year old was moving into an apartment with Makoto and Minako. Makoto had finally succumbed to Setsuna's generous offer - to help her open up the restaurant she's dreamt of owning for the past many years.

Ami watched with Luna and Artemis, smiling somewhat sadly. Ami was going to the University of Tokyo. As well as live on-campus so she wouldn't see much of the girls. Minako and Usagi's cats - Luna and Artemis were going to live with Rei at the Meiji Shrine - Rei's new home. (Yuuichirou had dutifully taken over Hikawa.)

"Of course you're happy Odango! You're just going to laze around with Minako and become some old maid!" Rei teased, smacking Usagi lightly on the head with her diploma. Usagi winced, Minako put a comforting shoulder around her fellow blonde.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan! You'll find The One soon enough! I know, I'm the Goddess of Love!" Rei rolled her eyes.

"And the only reason you're moving to Shibuya-ku is to land a job as some famous actress who will eventually be flattened by someone newer and better."

Minako ignored the raven-haired beauty, "Besides, think of how much fun we'll have with our new jobs! Working in Shibyua-ku - Japan's greatest fashion district! I can finally become famous!"

Makoto interjected, "And you'll also work hard in my restaurant, right?" Minako smiled sheepishly.

"Of course! But you know, becoming an actress is my first priority!"

"Minako!"

"What? ...And I wanted to be with you guys, what's wrong with that?" the girls grew teary-eyed.

"Oh Minako-chan!"

**--"--**

_"I love you, Hiiro."_

_Hiiro kissed the crown of his wife's head, wrapping his arms around her lovingly._

_"I love you too, Serenity. Always. More than you'll ever know..."_

_"Oh Hiiro..." Serenity sighed, a content smile appearing on her face as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms for the last time. Hiiro brushed her bangs back, tracing over the up-turned crescent moon insignia._

_"I hope you can forgive me..." he whispered, turning his head towards the balcony. The full moon smiled at him and the stars winked._

_"Entropy is inevitable. Is war the same?"_

**Stars looking at our planet,  
Watching entropy and pain  
And maybe startin' to wonder  
How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane**

**--+--**

"War! We've achieved peace, finally. Why can't those rebel groups understand that this is a good thing? Its been five years since the Eve Wars..." Usagi muttered to herself, glancing down from the News screen. She walked across the busy intersection of Shibuya-ku, on a mission for the perfect pair of shoes.

Minako had made it.

The commercial for Lovey Dove's rose scented shampoo flashed across another screen. Usagi smiled as her best friend and roommate appeared once more. An instrumental version of Minako's new single, 'C'est la Vie' played in the background.

There was going to be a party. A very big party. New clothes were a must. New, _expensive_ clothes were a must. Thank goodness for credit cards and Setsuna's job.

Setsuna was in the designer industries and had invited Usagi to become a model. Her, a model! But Usagi had refused - to worry about paparazzi and anorexia was not in her life-schedule. Instead she became the woman's assistant, and got a great discount on Setsuna's latest piece of art.

Discount or no, best friend or no, Setsuna still had to charge her five grand for that stupid gorgeous dress!

It was a beautiful floor-length gown. White-as-snow, 1800s-styled and made of layered silk. It had a square neckline and was high-waisted.Silver beads traced the neckline and dotted the first layer's hemline. The dress was clingy from the top to the waist, then the two layers flared out. A sheer fabriced bow trailed out in back. It was any girl's dream gown.

And just like the legendary moon princess'...

**I've been thinkin' 'bout the meaning of resistance  
Of a hope beyond our own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent  
Began to look like home**

**--+--**

"Are you serious?" Duo asked his stoic friend. The twenty-one year old's eyes were wide with surprise. Hiiro nodded.

"Yes, I'll go to your foolish party."

Duo grinned, all his begging finally came through!

"All-right! Now we just have to find you something to wear... a tuxedo maybe?" Duo wandered off, relieved that his friend was going to the party. A celebration. It would announce Japan's newest pop idol - Aino Minako, who was also his cute new friend.

Relief? Yep, Duo promised Minako Hiiro would show up - the blonde wanted to play matchmaker with a friend of her own. The girl was supposed to have some super-powers that would break down his buddy's icy walls.

Not to mention she was gorgeous and supermodel worthy!

**--!--**

Hiiro rolled his eyes as the salesclerk showed him another "trendy" outfit for that pop idol's party. If she said that word one more time...

"Isn't this trendy?" she smiled at Duo, who nodded. A vein popped and Hiirowas out of the store faster than you could scream, "I LOVE YOU HIIRO!"

"I can't take it anymore!" he shouted angrily as he ran, flailing his arms everywhere.

Duo and the salesclerk Mandy stared after him.

"I didn't know he could do that."

**--!--**

Hiiro glared at everything in sight, this was a good thing since his glare had the power to make everyone move out of his way. His pace had slowed down a bit, but the guy was still practically sprinting across the shopping district.

Now, there was one person who was not looking at his evil glare, or at him at all. This person had her back turned to the frustrated man and was also walking down the street. Her destination though - was for shoes.

This girl, was Tsukino Usagi! Nineteen and only 5'2", her long blonde hair was pulled up into two "odangoes" with long streamers streaming from each.

Unfortunately for Usagi and Hiiro, she stopped walking to look through a window. A pair of shoes was all she wanted! And instead...

She got Hiiro.

**--+--**

"Relena darling! Thank-you for coming!" Relena smiled at her best friend, Dorothy Catalonia.

"I wouldn't miss this! If everything you say about this girl is true - I can't wait to meet her!" the party had come and Dorothy's husband had arranged Minako's entrance into the beautiful people's world.

Relena looked at the two with admiration. Who would have thought that Dorothy Catalonia would marry Mamoru Chiba? A man of physics and organization, a woman who was once a dictator and now the CEO of Japan's leading music company.

CaT Records was big.

Did you really think Dorothy would take Mamoru's name? She hasn't changed _that_ much...

Relena Darlian looked around the ballroom. A large poster showed Minako's trademark wink and peace sign. 'AINO MINAKO's new single 'C'iest la Vie' on sale 07 April!' There were couples all dressed up in their finest, and the world-known musical duet Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka were playing one of their latest pieces on the stage that stretched across one end of the room.

"Relena!" said woman turned, Dorothy motioned for her to follow, "All the guests worth greeting are here. I'll show you our table, and in a few minutes the special performance will start!"

Relena tried not to roll her eyes at the woman's remarks, if it were her own party she would greet everyone! Relena glanced back as she followed Dorothy and saw Mamoru still shaking people's hands. The beautiful young woman sweatdropped.

'Poor guy, Dorothy's leaving him to battle the ranks by himself,' she thought.

**--!--**

The stage lit up in a barrage of colorful streaming lights and pink smoke as music played. Cameramen surrounded the stage - Usagi smiled, her best friend's live performance had started and was on t.v.! The odangoed one was so excited for her friend, most of the audience were already in awe! And wait 'til they hear her voice...

**"doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsuki ugoka sarete ima  
watashi no sore ha hajimatta kimi o motomeru omoi"**

The smoke cleared and the beautiful voice gained a body, Minako appeared dressed up all idol-style. (think one of those outfits she wore in StarS or something...)

**"yotei chouwa no chousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**

**atsui kimochi ha C'est la vie  
watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata o aishi tsudzuketai  
me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
kakenukete"**

The new pop idol danced around the stage, making all the super-cute hand movements nessecary to woo the crowd and people watching at home.

**"hito ha naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
toki ha naze ichibyou sae mo tachi tomaranai no darou**

**omoi ga kenai doko kagane  
kutsuzure o okosu mitai ni  
tokidoki ha mune no doko ka ga setsunakunattari suru kedo**

**kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
nani mo mienai dakedo nani ka ga mitai kara  
oikakete**

**yotei chouwa no chousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**

**atsui kimochi ha  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata o aishi tsudzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu**

**me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
kakenukete  
kakenukete"**

Usagi applauded with the rest as Minako finished her song. There were bravo's and the paparazzi was going wild! A man walked out onto stage, Usagi recognized him as the rock singer Duo Maxwell! He was so hot...

"Everybody!" he called into the microphone in hand, "Please welcome Aino Minako! Isn't she just the prettiest thing?" he put an arm on her shoulder as she blushed modestly.

"Thank-you everyone! I'll try my hardest for you all!" she cried graciously. Usagi rose her eyebrows. The girl certainly had everyone in the room enchanted.

"Aino-chan's single will be on sale April 07th! Don't miss your chance to hear this cutie over and over again!" the two walked off stage and Minako wasn't back for a while - Usagi figured she had to change into something more formal.

Haruka and Michiru stroke up another song and people began to waltz.

**--!--**

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi turned around, hearing the harsh whisper. Something wrapped itself around her leg and she squeaked, kicking her leg out of whatever-it-was' grasp.

"Usagi-chan! It's me!" Usagi looked down, a hand stuck out under the table she sat at. Usagi looked around, hoping no-one would notice the blonde disappear. She ducked under.

"Minako-chan?" said blonde nodded. The two made themselves comfortable.

"What are you doing under here?"

Minako blushed, "I had to hide! Everyone keeps on wanting to meet me and stuff - it's kinda scary! I had to sneak under here so I could talk to you!" Usagi grinned, Minako was so great!

"I want you to meet someone! You've heard of Duo Mawell, right?" Usagi nodded, "Well he has a super-hot friend name Hiiro. I just thought you guys could meet up... maybe date..." Usagi sweatdropped, the last guy Minako tried to set her up with was a real pervert!

"Minako-"

"Oh come on! Duo says the guy needs someone like... well, you! You have the ability to bring out the good in people, you know? This guy is real... cold. It might be hard - but when has there ever been a guy you can't handle? That last guy Marvin doesn't count either!"

Usagi groaned, "Try Mamoru Chiba! I can't believe he's here! And married to your boss!"

"Well technically she's not my boss, I don't work directly under her..."

"Minako..."

"Usagi-chan! Please! You're bound to charm him tonight! And that gown... it's gorgeous! Oh crap!" The blonde suddenly started shoving at Usagi, moving them out from under the table.

"We don't need it getting dirty!" she began brushing off anything that wasn't white and got a good look at Usagi, "You look just like that moon princess!" she giggled, "Maybe Hiiro will be your Prince Endymion!"

Usagi grinned and gave Minako the "come-and-get-me" look.

"I know I'm hot!" she chimed, the two started laughing and headed off to another table. The table that seated Duo Maxwell and Hiiro Yui!

**--"--**

_"HIIRO!" Hiiro ran as his wife screamed at him. He ran faster than the princess of Uranus. He had to save her. He had to save his princess._

_"USAGI!" he shouted as Diamond grabbed his daughter and flew up in the air._

_"Looking for this?" he asked mockingly, holding the crying girl up._

_"Daddy!" she screamed, tears running down her face. He had to do something!_

_Hiiro jumped. A golden ball of energy formed in his hands and he shot it at the prince of the Black Moon family. The evil man dodged it though, flinging back his own black energy._

_It hit head on and Hiiro crashed into the ground._

_"DADDY!"_

_"HIIRO!" Serenity held her love's head up, he looked into her sad eyes. He'd already taken a beating from Rubius and that Wiseman. Her sad, empty eyes..._

**I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so empty  
But when I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars  
I see someone else  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I feel like myself**

**--"--**

"Hiiro!" Hiiro snapped up in his seat. Duo chuckled.

"You fell asleep here? You're lucky I got everyone to stop staring at you! Now get up, there's someone I want you to meet!"

The two stood and Hiiro noticed two women headed their way. His eyes widened slightly, it was that little brat! Only, not.

Minako and Usagi stood two feet away. Two feet wasn't far enough for Tsukino Usagi.

"It's you!" she snarled at Hiiro.

'Crap...' he thought. Usagi stomped up to him, ignoring their friend's looks of confusion. She raised her left hand quickly and made to slap him. He caught her by the wrist but she had anticipated this! The girl was really right-handed and faster than he could realize it rose up and smacked him across the face.

Minako's eyes widened and she gasped. Duo was silent, though ready to start the oddly hair-styled girl's eulogy.

Usagi snatched her hand away from him, glaring as hard as she could at the evil man who stood in her presence. She was tempted to throw salt at him.

"You jerk! Stop stalking me!" the blonde whirled on Duo and Minako, who were suddenly very scared. "You better not think this is funny - setting me up like this!"

The three stared as the beautiful but angry moon princess stomped off. Minako looked worriedly at the dazed Hiiro and confused Duo.

"I'd better go see what's wrong..." and she walked quickly after her friend.

Or tried to. Fans decided to pop up at that moment with pictures of her and cameras.

**--+--**

"Ah!" Usagi screamed as she felt something big and heavy suddenly slam into her much smaller, weak body.

The two bodies crashed to the ground and people began to laugh at the ridiculous sight.

"Get off of me!" an angry voice growled in Usagi's ear.

"You get off of me first!" she whined back.

The two finally managed to get off the ground and with a single look from Hiiro the people on the sidewalk stopped laughing. He glared at Usagi, who was trying not to cry.

"You meanie!" she screeched, "Say you're sorry!" he glared harder.

"No." she looked at him in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes and Hiiro was about to find out why people never said 'no' to Tsukino Usagi.

A horrible sound came out of the girl's mouth as she screamed and cried like... well, a little baby. Hiiro backed away from her, covering his ears. Passerby glared at him - one punk even had the guts to thump the back of his head!

"You jerk!"

"How could you make her cry like that?" people - strangers - scolding Hiiro Yui?

"Shutup!" he growled. This only made waterfalls pop out of her eyes and she sunk to the ground.

"All-I-Wanted-Were-Some-Perfect-Shoes!" she cried. Hiiro's head began to ache and he was afraid of attempting to translate what she had said. He rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Get up you baby!" he whispered harshly in her ear, pulling on her arm. She merely smacked him away.

"Uh-uh!"

He threw his hands up as if to surrender. The girl was mentally insane and he was not in the mood to deal with her any longer! Hiiro tuned out her screeching and continued on his way down the street.

Big mistake.

Usagi stood up - or rather, hopped up - pulling off one of her sneakers. She aimed, and fired.

Hiiro's head snapped forward as something hit him. He wasn't expecting to find a shoe. (He expected some kind of terrorists - not a cute little girl with weird hair.)

He stared at the shoe, then back at Usagi who was glaring at him. Tears gone.

'She better not have been faking it...' he thought darkly.

Usagi stomped up to him, slipped on her shoe, and disappeared into some shoe store. Hiiro felt relief. Until he heard Duo calling him.

**--+--**

Hiiro rubbed the back of his neck, a bruise had formed from that girl's shoe. He stared up into the sky, barely able to make out the stars because of the bright lights.

He currently stood on the balcony, tuning out the music and people laughing and having their own gay old time.

He sighed, closing his eyes and picturing _her_. That woman, the queen, she was always in his dreams. He didn't know why though... he thought of that crazy girl who threw the shoe at him. Maybe that was why. The girl looked like the woman who acted as his wife.

The dreams were always about him and her. And their pink-haired daughter. If he ever had the guts to tell Duo, the braided fool would probably laugh. Until he found out that the dreams had been coming even before he ever encountered the crazy girl or her shoes.

**--+--**

"Oh come on Usagi-chan! That's in the past! He was probably just having a bad day!" Minako was persuading Usagi to at least give Hiiro another chance. No luck so far.

Usagi glared at her new super-star friend. Minako put up a magical shield and kept her body from melting under the shorter blonde's evil gaze.

Minako trieda different tactic, and began pulling Usagi across the room where Duo said Hiiro had gone. The balcony!

"Look at him!" Minako motioned out the doors, Usagi suddenly found the dancing couples enchanting. Minako turned Usagi's head, "Look at him! He looks so lonely! Out there in the cold, all by himself..." Usagi smacked Minako upside the head.

"It's 74 outside." Minako shrugged,

"Well maybe he's from Equador!"

"Minako..."

"Oh come on! He really does look kind of sad..." she trailed off dramatically and Usagi fell hook, line and sinker!

"He does look like he could use some company..."

**--+--**

Hiiro sighed again, all that Serenity stuff was confusing. He wanted to leave. Leaping from the balcony would be no problem if there wasn't a pool beneath him...

"Hiiro?" Hiiro looked up from the pool, turning his head around he saw a ghost.

"Serenity." he whispered. Usagi tilted her head in confusion.

"The moon princess? What about her?"

Hiiro blinked and turned all the way around to face her. It wasn't Serenity. It was that crazy girl. She did look a lot like her... and the dress... shoot! He let his guard down!

"What do you want?"

"I asked you a question first!"

"Immature brat!"

"Brat? I'm nineteen!"

"Leave."

"It's a free country."

"This isn't America."

"Shutup!"

"Only if you leave."

Usagi stomped up to him, then remembered why she'd come here in the first place. He did say he'd only shutup if she left, and since she wasn't leaving anytime soon, he had to talk to her!

"I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she bowed and Hiiro tried hard not to face-fault.

"W-What?"

"I introduced myself. Your turn!" she looked expectantly at him. He glared at her. "You said you'd only shutup if I left so you have to talk to me!" How the heck did she come up with that?

He gave in and bowed rigidly, "Yui Hiiro..."

"Nice to meet you!" she leaned against the stone railing and looked up at the stars. "They're so pretty tonight! Kinda hard to see though..."

Hiiro glanced up, slowly snaking his arm behind her. Why? Because she would probably fall into the pool otherwise. And she was wearing white, too.

"Beauty is only skin deep. Stars are nothing more than-"

"Oh shutup!" she cut him off angrily, "Why can't you just enjoy what you can see and not analyze it!"

"That's a big word, _analyze_.", he retorted. She merely "hmmph!"ed and looked back up.

Hiiro welcomed the silence and trusted Usagi enough to not fall off the side, he put his arm down. It was like that for... well, who knows how long before ear-splitting screams made the two suddenly jump out of their skin.

**--!--**

People screamed and ran as shots rang out in the ballroom. Men dressed in black and wearing weird masks laughed maniacally as they shot at the decorations and posters of Minako.

"Get Miss Darlian out of here!" someone shouted. The few soldiers therejumped into action.

The soldiers also happened to be Duo Maxwell and Mamoru Catalonia.

"Get Relena and Dorothy out of here!" Mamoru nodded and grabbed both of the women.

"It's been a while since I've done this..." Duo looked around and spotted Minako. "Aino-chan!" he called. They didn't need her getting killed either!

Minako looked at him and he motioned for her to come to him. She shook her head. He looked around, and ran.

"What are you doing, just standing there! You'll get yourself killed!" he shouted. She looked worriedly at him, catching him off-guard.

"I went out to the balcony! Usagi isn't there and I'm not leaving without her!"

**--"--**

_"Oh Hiiro!" Serenity cried. She hugged him tightly, "Our little girl! They took her! They... they brainwashed her!" Hiiro held his wife close._

_"Don't worry! I'll get her back for you."_

_"I want to go too!" she argued._

_"No." he said sternly, sitting up. "It's too dangerous. Stay here with Luna and Artemis. Venus and I will go after Small Lady."_

_"But I want to fight!"_

_"No! They came here for you too! I'm not going to risk you getting taken away from me too!" he held her tightly and she tried to shove him away. Tears ran down both their faces._

_"I want my baby..." Serenity cried._

_"It's ok, I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!"_

**--"--**

"Hiiro!" Hiiro looked up at Usagi. Little drops of water fell on his face, dripping from her bangs. Defensive Maneuver 50: Jump off the balcony into the pool.

He stood up and headed into the building. Usagi ran to keep up with him.

"Can I wear your jacket?"

"It's wet."

"So am I! And I kinda... am wearing white, if ya catch my drift..."

A faint hue of pink appeared on Hiiro's face. Without changing his pace he took off his dress coat and handed it to the huffing girl.

"What happened in there?"

"Probably a rebel group seizing their chance for Relena Darlian. As well as Dorothy and Aino."

"Oh. So what are gonna do about it?"

"We?"

"Minako is my best friend! I'd do anything for her!"

"Even get yourself killed because they think you're her?"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

"You could become her decoy."

"Uh... ok."

"I wasn't serious. You're a civilian."

"Hey!"

"It's for horses."

"Hiiro!"

"Be quiet!"

**--!--**

"HELP ME!" Minako screamed as one man grabbed her, "DUO!"

"MINAKO!" he shouted,doing whatever he could to get past the screaming innocents and terrorists.

The man ran out to the balcony, dragging the kicking and screaming Minako along with him.

"MINAKO!"

"DUO!" Duo turned seeing Hiiro and Usagi - both soaking wet - and began talking.

"They took Minako! They took Minako! I couldn't stop them-she's gone! I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry! You guys are wet!"

"Calm down Duo." Usagi patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, "It's not your fault she's gone. It'll be... ok..." tears began to well up in her eyes.

**--!--**

"I guess it's back to the preventors for me, eh Hiiro?" Duo chuckled. Even though the whole ordeal wasn't very funny in anyone's eyes.

"I guess so." Hiiro headed for the balcony.

"Hiiro!" he turned, Usagi ran up to him and grabbed his hand tightly, "Be careful, ok?"

Hiiro looked at Usagi. Really looked at her for once. Her azure blue eyes showing worry, fear for Minako. Fear for him?

Serenity really was there.

Hiiro nodded, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do."

**--+--**

"Hiiro... Hiiro..." why the heck did people always have to wake him up?

Usagi smiled down at him, she brushed his long bangs back, and looked into his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Much to his surprise.

"What was that for?"

"That was for saving my best friend! And living! You didn't listen to me though - I told you to be careful!" she scolded playfully. He smiled slightly.

"Aww... doesn't it just make you want some front row seats and popcorn?" a voice broke out, Hiiro looked at Minako and Duo. They grinned.

"So Aino-chan," Duo started, Hiiro regretted whatever words were going to pop out of his mouth, "I'd say we were pretty right! Getting them together was such a good idea! Now if only they were grateful..."

Usagi threw a rose at Duo. (Kamen-style!) he caught it and knelt down on one knee, holding it up to Minako.

"Be mine?"

"It isn't Valentine's day."

"Oh come on! I helped save your life too!" Minako sighed,

"Should I?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically and Hiiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. I'm yours."

"YES!"

**--+--**

Everyone, everyone you feel so lonely  
Everyone, ya everyone you feel so empty  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars  
I feel like myself  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I see someone

* * *

**Notes:**

To avoid confusion, I've decided to explain some stuff.

1. The AU stuff - there was the moon kingdom that was destroyed. They were reborn!  
There was Usagi becoming Sailor Moon and all that good stuff - only a little problem showed up between Usagi and Mamoru. Hiiro Yui! So Crystal Tokyo changed a bit. (just Hiiro replacing that loser) And a war broke out between earth and the Black Moon Family - only this time they destroyed everything. Everyone was reborn again to this time! There aren't any senshi but the gundam pilots have been taking care of all the baddies for 'em. The wars and stuff didn't happen when Usagi and Hiiro first met in the SM Dimension so he wasn't as cold or anti-social.

Does that clear up some stuff for yas? I am a full supporter of H:U-ness!

Was all the Shibuya-ku stuff right? I wanted to make it realistic... I based Minako's stuff on FullMoon wo Sagashite. (which I do not own either!) I haven't gotten past book one yet so everything after her singing I had to make up myself.

As for Usagi wanting to throw salt at Hiiro I read in Yotsuba&! (my new fave manga) that Fuuka does it as a mock purification ceremony to rid herself of Yotsuba's dad and Jumbo's presence!

And there are the preventors - Duo just ain't one of 'em for now. And Relena is still the president of ESUN or whatever... I'm too lazy to remember what her stupid job is...

There was a lot of time jumping! First with Duo and Hiiro talking about their height - it's** 3 years after the Eve Wars**. Then with Usagi - it's **4 years after the Eve Wars**. And when Minako's single comes out it's **5 years** - as Usagi says so. The actual party takes place **1 week after U:H's first encounter**. The last time Hiiro wakes up is some time after he rescued Minako. I'd go into detail on what really mattered if I wasn't so lazy and thought this wasn't already long enough.

**So what'd ya think? Should I write another chapter? Or leave it like this? R&R please!**


End file.
